


reign

by blackmagicforever



Series: Miraculous Ladybug AUs [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, HBIC Marinette Dupain-Cheng, HBIC Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmagicforever/pseuds/blackmagicforever
Summary: inspired by unmasked & para-dox-normal (the pigtails off idea is not mine) in tumblr; prompt of HBIC Marinette Dupain-Cheng.or: in which the queen’s reign returns (she never really left)
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Lê Chiến Kim, Chloé Bourgeois & Juleka Couffaine, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim & Nino Lahiffe
Series: Miraculous Ladybug AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772107
Comments: 7
Kudos: 257
Collections: BLACKMAGICFOREVER'S WORKS





	reign

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Pigtails Are Off](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/630247) by para-dox-normal. 
  * Inspired by [HBIC Marinette AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/630250) by unmaskedagain. 



“We’re not friends anymore.”

Silence ensued, Marinette raised her eyes from the outline sketch she was drawing towards Alya.

The bell just rang, it was lunch time. Adrien was nowhere to be seen.

The designer raised an eyebrow.

“You just,” Alya started, “you aren’t the same anymore, Marinette. Why do you keep on bullying Lila?”

“Yeah,” some of their classmates also spoke up against her.

Marinette slid her eyes from Alya’s (quickly becoming red) face towards Nino, then Kim, and finally settling on Chloé.

“Hm,” Marinette hummed, evoking instant silence, “I see, you’re ending our friendship, yes?”

Nino paled and took a step back from Alya. Kim placed a hand on Alix’s mouth and backed them off, dragging her next to a paling Nino. Juleka widened her eyes and looked at Chloé’s vicious smile, then at Rose who was nearly in tears. Juleka closed her eyes and moved away from Rose.

Alya nodded, “Yes, I will never be friends with someone like you. Faker.”

Nathaniel entered the class. He saw Nino standing next to Chloé, paling, and sighed.

The redhead boy marched towards the smaller group and confirmed what was going on when Marinette opened her mouth again.

“Then, does that make you my enemies?”

No one answered.

Marinette closed her sketchbook, and cleaned up her supplies before placing them on her bag. Then she deliberately slipped off her red ribbons, undoing her pigtails.

Chloé’s smile unnerved anyone who saw her.

“The pigtails are off, Bourgeois.” Marinette announced calmly, she stood up and walked away from Alya and her classmates towards Chloé and the group of people who were near the blonde girl. “Same rules as before.”

Marinette placed a ribbon on Chloé’s hand and the other on Nino’s. Then, from her bag, she took four. One for Kim, for Alix, Juleka, and for Nathaniel.

Alya was confused, the plan didn’t work? Marinette didn’t act the way she should’ve?

The class watched Marinette walk out the classroom.

Instantly, there were notable voices raising themselves on the halls.

Alya shared a concerned glance with the others.

“Seriously?” Chloé scoffed, “Of course, you dumbassed don’t get it.”

“Get what, Chloé?” Lila spoke up, the vixen had been huddled at the back, with fake tears running down her cheeks.

“Well, that the Queen is back.” Chloé rolled her eyes, “Marinette has been the head bitch in charge since sixth grade. Why do you think I always targeted her? She has been running this place since the very start, and we’ve been competing for her spot.”

As she was talking, she tied her ribbon around her wrist. Nino had tied it to one of his bracelets, and the rest also tied theirs somewhere visible.

“Shame though, you people don’t know what you did.” Chloé snapped her fingers and Sabrina walked from the group towards Chloé. Chloé smirked, “ _ Don’t show your hand, it’s fruitless. All the cards of the deck? Already accounted for. The game just started, and only players are allowed to play. _ ”

“ _ Don’t be fooled by the pink. _ ” Sabrina said solemnly, as if she was reciting a poem. Or a warning, “ _ She’s not playing with dolls, she’ll be stalking the halls. She lives off the thrill of the kill. _ ”

“ _ Marinette can smell fear. _ ” Nino finished it.

Alya scoffed, “Sure,” she said, mockingly.

Chloé tutted, shaking her head. “C’mon, Brina. We have a Queen to escort.”

The blonde girl swinged her bag on her shoulder and pulled a yellow ribbon out of it, giving it to Sabrina.

The class watched them go. The halls seemed to react even more.

“Nino,” Alya started, but the aspiring director and DJ shaked his head her way.

“Sorry, can’t talk to you anymore.” he shrugged, face still pale. He quickly made his escape.

Nathaniel laughed, “Oh, this is too good to be true.”

Juleka sighed, “Well, it was nice while it lasted.”

The remaining four left quickly, leaving the class and Lila behind.

Hidden behind her loyal followers, Lila’s calculating hazel green eyes stared at the door.

* * *

The bell rang, indicating the end of the day.

As Mme. Bustier’s class walked out, the collective student body outside of their class seemed to be avoiding colliding into their way.

But they paid no attention to that, too busy fawning over Lila. Only the italian girl noticed it.

And then, the student body parted like the red sea. And in the middle of the hall, Marinette was walking with the red ribbon tied followers behind her.

_ She’s not playing with dolls, she’ll be stalking the halls. _ Lila remembered, she watched Marinette stalk the hall, the girl had a fixed smirk on her delicate lips as her cold eyes scanned the student body.  _ She lives off the thrill of the kill, Marinette can smell fear. _

Lila felt a shiver crawl over her spine. Marinette’s eyes suddenly flashed towards hers. 

_ Impossible, _ the italian girl thought. But the growing smirk on Marinette’s face said otherwise.

Marinette and her posé walked out of the school, and it was as if her departure sucked out the intensity that was felt on the halls.

_ Presence, _ Lila’s conscious gave it’s input,  _ presence is everything, to command the masses. _

That’s when Lila knew she had screwed up. Badly. She looked once over Bustier’s remaining class, and wanted to scream.

She should’ve gone for Dupain-Cheng, not targeted her.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Killer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721084) by [1RoseByAnyOtherName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RoseByAnyOtherName/pseuds/1RoseByAnyOtherName)




End file.
